


Undertow

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, spoilers for s2 ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Held captive, the scene and her scream keeps going over in his mind, and Hewlett can only hope she's safe.</p><p>(Companion fic to 'Then The Rain Came')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for s2 ep5- 'Sealed Fate'
> 
> Written as a companion fic to 'Then The Rain Came'; told from Hewlett's perspective.

He should have noticed something was wrong when he heard Anna stop playing the harpsichord. Despite the fact a few notes echoed a second of silence later, he should have noticed then. That should have raised some alarms to him.

But it didn't.

Major Edmund Hewlett, with a new music sheet in his hands and a smile on his face, left his room and went back downstairs, eager to continue to teach Anna how to play the harpsichord. She was picking up the basics quickly, much to Hewlett's surprise.

The first thing he noticed that it was dark downstairs. All the candles in the other room were out, and the pieces of the chess set where Richard and Mary were had been knocked over. They were gone, including Anna, no longer at the harpsichord and its keys silent.

With increasing alarm, Hewlett was becoming worried about Richard, his closest friend, and Mary, and especially worried about Anna. Something was very wrong here, the way his heart had started beating anxiously in his chest brought him to that conclusion.

By chance, when he turned and looked into the other room, he saw the three- Richard, Mary, and Anna. They were all silent, still, and looking at him. Some part of him had expected the worst, but the expressions portrayed on their faces gave it away, that someone is here holding them hostage in that room. However, before he can take a step towards them, someone grabs him and hooks an arm around his neck to subdue him.

Rebels. There were rebels here in Whitehall. They must be the ones holding Anna and the others hostage. Hewlett had tried to persuade them to let him go, at least then he could keep the others safe, or at least negotiate for them to be released if they were likely being held at gunpoint. But then they accuse him of a crime, and all Hewlett can do is stare in confusion at the parchment one of the rebels holds.

That's his name written there, but he didn't write that letter.

He struggles as they drag him away, and before they take him from Whitehall, Hewlett can hear Anna scream, for him.

He's being held prisoner now for charges he did not do. He did not kill a rebel commander, write that note in their blood, and pin their tongue to it. The Major sighs and bows his head, scowling at his feet. He did not commit this crime nor did he give any order to go after rebels. He's innocent, but the rebels won't listen to reason. For all he knows, they could be debating on whether to kill him as revenge or justice. But at least he knew Anna was safe. Anna was safe back at Whitehall...

Anna's scream is still echoing in his ears. 

Knowing that those rebels did not harm her was a tiny comfort, but there were also other things to worry about. Edmund knew the Woodhull's (Mary in particular) weren't fond of her staying at Whitehall, and who knew what would happen now that Simcoe had returned. He'd been able to step in last time for Anna's sake, wanting to protect her from that vile man, but now these damned rebels had taken him on false charges.

The Major knew Anna was a strong woman (no pun intended on the last name) capable of taking care of herself, and since her sacrifice when the rebels withdrew from battle he had found himself admiring and becoming charmed by her very character. He felt sympathy that she still had to carry the burden of her traitorous husband's name, and the fact she had still gone on with her life as if nothing had happened was admirable to Hewlett.

Maybe things could have been different if it was under other circumstances. Hewlett hadn't wanted to be dragged into the war, but in the end due to financial issues he had no choice- give up the stars and enlist in the army for his family's sake, only to be cast here. Anna was a tiny reason why he was glad he followed that route. She was a light in the dark, one that he'd grown attached to and brought him a happiness and relief he couldn't describe.

Though Hewlett knew she wasn't likely to return his feelings, it was okay. He wanted them to be known, and he would respect her decision. That night under the beautiful sky and how Anna marveled at the telescope as they talked however... That was a night he would never forget. It made him smile to himself and made his heart light with the warm feelings he harbored for that lovely, brave woman.

He looked up as he heard people talking- the rebels were moving again, taking him with. Hewlett had barely been able to get any sleep since they took him and he still doubts sleep will come so easily. One rebel ordered him into a cart, and they pushed him forward- he almost lost balance- when he answered with a silent glare.

Once in the cart, Hewlett closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed for himself, that he would somehow be saved, for Setauket to be safe from the rebels...

He prayed for Anna's safety, come what may, come whatever happens to himself. If the rebels insisted he was guilty, he would continue to insist his innocence even in the bitter end, so long as Anna was safe.

If only he could see her again, just once.

“Please be safe, Anna.”


End file.
